Time Will Never Matter
by sora-doragon
Summary: When Ginny walks through the barrier to platform 9 3 4 at exactly eleven o'clock, something terribly wrong happens. She's only got one chance. Will he trust her? Pairing: Sirius and Ginny. Prequel to You Still Touch Me.
1. Sunny Days Keepin the Clouds Away

Disclamer: If I owned him… he wouldn't be gone… enough said….

A/n: Yes, I'm back! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers that reviewed the last chapter of the sequel to this story (don't let me give you a headache.)  I'm being like George Lucas! Go me! I write the 2nd one and then come back and do the 1st before I get to the 3rd. Fun, ne? On to the first chapter! I hope you like! Oh yes, I forgot something. If you've read my sequel, you need to go back and re-read chapter three because I changed how she gets back in time. If you haven't read it, don't worry about it. Sorry for the long a/n…. Enjoy!

Chapter One

_Harry is getting better now. He's been grieving nearly all summer. Dumbledore finally let him stay over at our house, figuring that he might need some comfort. I'm glad he's back to normal. He was getting annoying. Don't get me wrong here. Sirius was a cool guy. I miss him too. It was fun staying at his house last summer, and over Christmas. _

Ginny smiles, setting her pen down on her diary. Hermione had bought it for her that last Christmas, and had talked her into using it. 

"I promise it's not enchanted." She had said.

'Yes… Christmas was fun.' Ginny had developed a small crush on Sirius. (a/n: who wouldn't?) 

There's a knock on the door. Ginny shoves her diary away quickly, not wanting anyone to know that she had it. 

"Come in." Harry opens the door.

"Hello, Harry. What's going on?"

"Your mum says if you don't get down there right now, that we're going to leave you here."

Ginny smiles. "How nice of her. Tell her I'll be down in a minute."

Harry puts on a serious (not Sirius) look. "You know we can't be late. We'll miss the train!"

She frowns. "Alright! Alright! I'm coming! Everyone gets on my case these days……" She picks up her trunk and carries it downstairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Ginny sets her trunk down in the back of the car- they rented two- a necklace slips out from where she had tucked it into her shirt. It is a small silver chain, with a pendant that's shaped like a paw print. Harry notices it.

"What's that?" He inquires.

"Oh, this?" She holds it up. "Just something I bought the other day at Diagon Alley."

"So that's where you went."

She nods, and tucks it back into her shirt.

"What's it for?"

'Oh no,' She thought. 'When I tell him, he's going to get sad again, and he won't say anything the whole ride to the train station.' She sighs. "I bought it… because of Sirius…. You know…." She says as she slides into the backseat. She looks up at him to see his reaction.

He's smiling, to her surprise. "That's cool, Ginny. I should think of something like that." He sits down beside her. "Ready for school to start?"

"Of course. I like it at home, but this summer, it just seemed boring, compared to last summer."

"I know what you mean." He says, quietly.

"I'm sorry, Harry." She says, looking down at the floor board.

"I know. But that's the past, and nothing can change it. Chocolate Frog?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They run into the train station at five minutes until eleven. The Weasleys are angry, except Ginny, who is finding this amusing.

Ron, out of breath, says, "It's all Ginny's fault! If she hadn't _taken _so _long, we wouldn't be in this mess!"_

Ginny frowns. "How was _I _supposed to know that we were going to get stuck in traffic? We're almost there _Ronald_, don't worry about it."

"Fine. But if we miss the train _again, I'm blaming it on you- and __you can drive the car."_

They've reached the barrier. Molly and Arthur push Harry through, and then Ron. Molly smiles at her daughter. "Have a good year, my dear. Don't forget to write!" She pushes Ginny through right as the clock strikes eleven. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny lands flat on her face on platform 9 ¾. "Owww…. It's never felt like that before…… I think I'm going to be sick. Where's Ron and….. Harry! Wait up!" She pushes herself up off the ground. Harry doesn't turn around. He's talking to two boys she's never seen before, and Ron isn't with them. "That's different….. maybe he's already gotten on the train. It probably should have left already." She looks up at the clock. It reads 10:45. "That's odd…. We weren't even _at the train station at 10:45. We were still in the car…." She sighs. "Oh well…." She tries to pick her trunk up, but decides it's gotten heavier since she packed it. _

"Ugh… maybe Harry will help me, if he ever hears me."

Someone shouts from behind her. "Oi! Jim!" Harry turns around. 

"Hey!"

The boy standing behind Ginny notices her. "Need some help with that?" He walks over to her trunk, and then looks up at her. "Never seen you before, milady." He kisses her hand. "My name's Sirius Black." Her eyes go wide.

****************************************************************

Hehehe. I know how her reaction is going to be, too. I'll have that up as soon as y'all review! (yes, I'm southern. I have the right to say y'all.) And to the Elfin Child (my lovely beta) I'll let you start beta-ing next chapter. It's just taken me a long time to get this one out, and I just wanted to get it out, you know? Adios! ^__^


	2. I Think We're Coming to a Clearing

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Never was. 

A/n: 17 reviews! I've never gotten that many on a single chapter! I'm so happy! *gives Siri pictures to everyone besides GESD, who gets a Remus pic* ^__^ I also disclaim the title and chapter titles to this story. They're from the Vanessa Carlton song "Ordinary Day".

Chapter Two

Ginny narrows her eyes. "That's not funny."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look. I don't know who put you up to this. It was probably Malfoy… the stupid git, although I don't know how he would have found out… I mean… I didn't tell _anyone. Not even Hermione, and-"_

Sirius grabs her shoulders. "I _seriously _don't have a clue what you're talking about. No pun intended either. Malfoy graduated last year. Is that the same "Malfoy" you're thinking of?"

"Sirius?" She looks straight into his eyes.

"Yes?"

"It's really you!" He's looking at her like she's a psychopath. 

"Have we-"

She hugs him. "I don't understand…. I thought, when you fell, you wouldn't come back. But that doesn't matter. We need to go get Harry. He's right over there-" She points at Harry.

"Who's Harry?"

"You mean you don't remember him?" She looks worried.

"No… that's James. Prongs! Come here!" James runs over.

"Hey Padfoot. Who's the girl?" Ginny is staring at him, wide-eyed.

"You're not Harry…. You have brown eyes… like…." 

Remus, followed by Peter, walks over. "What's going on? We need to get on the train before it leaves." Ginny looks at him.

"Remus?" Ginny has turned pale.

"Yes?"

She faints dead away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So you have no idea who she is?" a deep, familiar voice fills her ears. Who is it? Her head aches. Her eyelids are too heavy to open.

"No, sir." Another familiar voice. Who are they? Her head is throbbing. She moans, and opens her eyes. Dumbledore is sitting there in front of her with Sirius.

"It wasn't a dream? Why does my head hurt so bad?" She slowly sits up in the bed and notices that she's in the hospital wing.

"You fainted on Platform 9 ¾. Why, we aren't sure, but when you arrived here, Mr. Black carried you up here," Dumbledore says, his eyes twinkling.

Ginny replies, her headache forgotten. Slowly, as if afraid of the answer, she says, "What year is this?"

"It is 1977. Do you have amnesia? Do you remember your name?" Dumbledore asks, a worried look in his eyes. 

"Yes, I remember my name," she says, stopping.

"And, what is your name?" Sirius replies.

"Ginny," she says, nodding, not wanting to give away what happens in the future.

'I could get used to her…' Sirius thinks. "Ginny… what?"

Ginny looks straight at Dumbledore. "Professor, is time travel possible?"

He looks taken aback. He hadn't expected that question. "Of course, with a-"

"Without a time turner, sir." 

Sirius gives her a weird look, but she doesn't notice.

"Mr. Black, would you please excuse us?"

"Sure, sir." He stands up, confused, and walks out of the door. Dumbledore shuts it after him.

Dumbledore looks directly at Ginny. "What is your name, Ginny? Don't worry; it's safe to tell me."

"Ginny Weasley, sir."

"And your parents…."

"Molly and Arthur."

"How did you get back into this time?" 

She shrugs. "I'm not quite sure."

"No time turner?"

"No time turner. Professor, is there any way I can get back?"

Dumbledore smiles. "I think fate has sent you here for a reason. Do you know anything it might be?"

Ginny thinks for a second. She smiles. "Yes! I do. Wh-"

The twinkle is back in his eyes. "Don't tell me, Miss Weasley. You wouldn't want to reveal the future."

"But if I don't tell you, then I'll have to stay and prevent it myself."

"Exactly."

"But I'm not even born yet! What if it doesn't work?"

"What will be, will be, Miss Weasley. I have sent your things up to a separate dorm. You will be in your 6th year."

"But sir, I'm in my 5th-"

"You will do fine. You may go back to your common room now. You missed the feast, but I daresay that there are four boys up there who would be more than happy to escort you to the kitchens. Good luck, Miss _Lane__." He walks out, smiling._

"Great, Dumbledore's a fatalist. Who could have seen that one coming?" She gets up and heads for the common room.

********************************************************************************

Oooh. What happens next? A confrontation with the Marauders? Sounds like a lot of questions. I don't think I'd want to be there… but I wouldn't really mind… considering Padfoot would be there. *nods* Did you like it? I hope so.

Shoutouts:

**Heather M: Intriguing? I like that word. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**KeeperOfTheMoon: Who wouldn't kiss him? I sure would! I love your new fic! It's so good!**

**Eedoe****: I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you liked the update!**

**Justme****: You're telling me….. I wish I could go back in time where Sirius was…..**

**BishounenzAngel****: I hope you liked this one!**

**Devil'sBestFriend: Thanks Megsie! ^__~**

**Chocolate Muse: I love your screen name. It's so funny. I'm glad you like the prequel also!**

**Killer Angel: Hi. "Jim" is a nickname for "James". My dad's name is "James" but everyone calls him Jim or Jimmy. Don't ask why he didn't just call him Prongs… I just thought it fit in there. ^__^**

**Green Eyes Silver Dragon: Hey, that's a pretty good bunny. It was a chocolate one. I ate it, and now it's jumping around in my head. I'll put it in in a later chapter where there all more familiar with each other, you know what I mean? Yes, I _did  have Spanish 2 honors on the brain. I like one of the guys in there. Sirius-ly ^__~ I do._**

**Neni**** Potter: thanks. You're so cool cuz you went through and reviewed all the chapters to my story, even after it was finished. Luv ya! ^__^**

**Amethyst: You did? Thanks. I hope you like this one as much.**

**LuciusIsPimp11: I'm not gonna ask how u picked your screen name. ^__~ It's cool though. I'm glad you like it!**

**Zeldagrl436: Thanks, and thanks so much for adding me to your favorite authors list! You are so cool!**

**xxSimarilBladexx****: I'll _try _ to update the Inu fic, asap. Are you psyched about TTT coming out? I haven't been able to watch the whole movie yet… -__-;;;;;;; stupid school nights! Forget that- stupid school! Hehehehe. I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Porphyrophobic Grape: Yeah, I know what you mean. Not enough of him, and then they kill him off? What's JK's problem, anyway? Hehehe. Yeah, I thought they'd all get to know him really well because they stayed at his house the _whole _summer. And Christmas break, too. You're southern? Southern ppl rock! *nods***

**Sirius-sexy-lady: **I hope you liked the chapter! ^__~ 


	3. And A Brighter Day

A/n: Geez… ff.net is driving me crazy… so I tried to update the new chapter and it put it where chapter one was supposed to go. But, after 12 hours or so, it _finally fixed it. I'm so happy! Anyway, (a/n: GESD…. I said it right, ne?) on with the chappie!_

Sirius is reading the disclaimer today. 

Sirius: *clears throat, reading from a piece of paper* _She doesn't own anything. Not the characters, not the title, and not me, thankfully…._

Me: What was that?

Sirius: ^__^;;; nothing…..

Chapter Three

She walks very slowly to the common room, thinking aloud about what's happened. 

"Why me? I mean…. I'm ecstatic that I get the chance to save them…. Harry will have parents. And, hopefully, Sirius won't….." She stops, not happy about the fact that, if it doesn't work, she'll have to watch him die again. And she doesn't want to do that. 

"Won't what?" She hears a voice from behind her say.

After quickly recovering from the shock that someone was following her, she whips her wand out, turns quickly, and points it at her pursuer. He steps out of the shadowy corridor into the moonlight streaming in from the window.

"Oh, Sirius… you scared me to death…." She sighs in relief and returns her wand to her pocket inside her robe, where she always keeps it now, after the incident with "Tom" her first year.

He grins. "You have quick reflexes."

"That's….. nice…"

"Are you going to finish your sentence now?"

'Lovely…. What do I say now? I can't tell him he's going to die young….' "Maybe, maybe not. Have you been following me?"

He mocks her, still grinning. "Maybe, maybe not."

"You know what?"

"What?"

She takes this time to get a good look at him. He is tall. Nearly a head taller than her. He has a mysterious aura around him, like you can't tell whether to trust him or not. And his hair, jet black, of course, nothing less, falls down into his blue eyes. Eyes full of laughter and amusement, no hint of Azkaban there. So different from the eyes that had glanced in hers every once in awhile, back during summer and Christmas, that seemed to be hiding his sorrow and anger that would never leave… So different, and yet, the same….

She steps towards him. He cocks his head slightly. Softly, she says, "You're positively… irritating…" 

He looks disappointed for a second, but comes back with, "I try, my dear." He walks off toward the Fat Lady's portrait.

Ginny frowns. "Men…. Not good for anything…. They'll all be waiting for me when I get there…. Might as well take a detour to the kitchen first." She turns around and walks off in a different direction.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny walks back happily, chocolate chip cookie in hand. She's ready to face anyone, or anything, except…. "Ugh! I don't know the password! I'm such an idiot! I should have followed Sirius earlier." She looks up at the Fat Lady. "Let's see… it's 1977…. Groovy? Hehehehe. People don't really say that, do they?"

The Fat Lady wakes up. Still sleepy, she says, "Ah, Lily. You don't know the password? Well, I'll let you in- just this once. Don't tell anyone, alright?"

"Alright. Thank you." She steps inside the common room, trying hard not to laugh. "I don't really look like Lily, do I?" she says to the three, plus the rat, that she knows are sitting in there.

"Not really, but your hair is almost the same color. Are you related or something?" James says.

"No, I don't believe so." She sits down on one of the poufs. 

Right after she answers, Remus says, "How did you know our names? It's obvious that you weren't here last year."

"Umm…." She looks around the room, nervously. It's eerily lighted; the only light is coming from the fireplace and a couple of candles on the other wall. "What if I told you that I couldn't answer that?"

"Why not?" A squeaky voice, coming from Peter, says.

She shivers, noticing how unusually cold the room is. "I'm… not… allowed to."

James comes back with, "Who won't allow you?"

"Dumbledore."

"Sirius said that you asked Dumbledore about time traveling. Are you from the future?" Remus says accusingly.

'Ok… think fast….' She laughs. "Future? Are you kidding me?" She notices that Sirius has been silent since she walked in- very odd for him- so, she directs a question toward him. "Sirius, did you see a time turner around my neck at the train station?"

He looks up at her. "I wasn't exactly looking for one." Slowly, he says, "Who's Harry, why doesn't he have any parents, and… what's going to happen to me?"

 *******************************************************************

Awww…. Can't you just imagine what his face looks like when he says that? So cute… It's 7:37. I'm _really _tired. *nods* I had this dream last night that I went to the movies and Sirius was being played by this really ugly guy, and I freaked out. It was a nightmare….. ^__~ Umm…. Anything else? I can't remember, it's too early…. Oh yeah… sorry… the chapter seems short.

**Shoutouts: **

**Porphyrophobic Grape: **Yeah, I like to think of myself as accent free too, but I do have one compared to my friend from st. louis. She talks 100 mph too. I talk slowly. I know the chapters were backwards…. Stupid ff.net... but thankfully, it was fixed. I'm glad you're hooked on my story!

**xxSimarilBladexx****: I finally got to watch the whole thing! I got it on Tuesday when it came out, but I didn't have the chance to watch it, because I had homework. *glares at evil teachers* Who's your favorite character from lotr? I'm a Strider fanatic, but I also think he's an idiot because he should marry Eowyn. She just seems right for him…. That's just what I think, anyway. (I like Legolas too ^__^)**

**KeeperOfTheMoon: **No problem! If I didn't read your story, where would I get inspiration from? Ziata hasn't updated hers in an eon, and yours is better anyway ^__^. I'm glad you like my story!

**BishounenzAngel: **Hi. Did I mention that I like your screen name? I know… I tell nearly everyone that, but I mean it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Neni Potter: **Umm… I'll let you decide on the "love at first sight." I love this pairing too! It's impossible, (especially now) but I love it so much! I go for all the impossible pairings. I like Remus/Hermione too. I used to read a lot of Draco/Ginny, but I don't like that pairing as much as this one. I hope you liked the chapter!

**Sirius-sexy-lady: **It made you cry? Wow. That's awesome. But I wasn't _trying to make you cry. I don't think I've ever done that before. ^__^ You are so sweet! Thanks for the email about the virus, too. I would never had known. Ttyl!_

**Killer Angel: **Thanks! You're so sweet! Luv ya! ^__~

**HPFanFicLuvr: **I'm on your favorites list? Cool! I'm glad you like it!

**Cursed4Life: **Well, you're lucky, coz I'm not gonna stop this story. I have fun writing it. ^__^ Of course I do, because it's the best pairing in the world! *nods* I hope this was soon enough 4 ya!

**LuciusIsPimp11: **Hehehe. It's almost funnier hearing the stories about the screen names than the screen names themselves! Lol! I'm glad you like my story ^__^


	4. So Far Away, Still I Think They Say

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff, but I'm sure you already know this. ^__~

A/n: It's been awhile, and I missed writing….. my fingers were itching for the keyboard….. but that dreaded place calls my name everyday, and I must follow because it's a law….. *sigh* Oh well. I musn't keep you waiting then….. Oh yes! *dramatic music plays* New format! I will reply to your reviews at the top now! I know it's different, but hopefully you can learn to like it. *nods* If you just absolutely hate it, then tell me. 

**Shoutouts: **

**xxSimarilBladexx****: Oh, please do ramble. I love reading what my reviewers have to say ^__^ Yes, nosy would describe the Marauders, very well. Indeed. (Hehehe I've liked that line ever since Strider said it in FotR)**

**Green Eyes Silver Dragon: **Well, I'm glad you aren't sick anymore. Flex day was fun, ne? I'm glad we _finally _finished that tape… need to finish the dvd next and then your friend's tape. It'll happen sometime soon… hopefully…. Don't know how long that movie is ^^;;;;

**Porphyrophobic Grape: **-__-;; I know not much has happened yet, but hey, I've got to do some character relationship developing, you know? ^__~ Hehehehe.

**Killer Angel: **Well, see, she knew that he was going to say "no" because she didn't actually have a time turner. I hope that clears it up ^__^ sometimes I'm not very good at explaining things…. 

**LighthouseStripes: **I'm glad you liked it! I read your story too, you know, the one about our favorite troublemakers ^__~ It was cute. I hope you like this chappie!

**LuciusIsPimp11: **Have I got you hooked yet? Hehehe. I'm glad you like it. ^__^

**KeeperOfTheMoon: **Yeah, we should. That would be _loads _of fun. We should really do that. *nod nod nod* But, we must finish ours first, and you haven't updated in forever! Hehehehe. Not that I'm trying to push you or anything…. ^__~

**Neni Potter: **I agree totally. I hope you like this chappie! ^__^

**Devil'sBestFriend: **Yep! I'm glad you like my story! You're cool!

**Sirius-Sexy-Lady: **Yes… I'm back at that _dreadful_ place. I despise it with my being… but hey… they have a creative writing club. That makes up for it, don't ya think? 

**Ice Princess12: **Me too. Siri is just so huggable, don't you think? ^__~ Thanks 4 putting me on your favs!

**Grims****: Interesting screen name. Sign in next time so I can look u up ^__^**

**Moon Girl: **Well, I'm interested. What are some of your ideas? I might be able to use them.

Yes now, are you ready for the chapter? I hope so by now…..

Chapter Four

Ginny sighs and looks down at the floor. "Harry is gone, his parents are gone too. And, I'm sorry to say that I don't know what's going to happen to you."

"I'm confused you just-" Remus interjects.

"No one is as confused as me at the moment." There is silence. "Well, then, I'm off to bed to see if I can sort some of this out. 'Night boys." She runs up the stairs.

"She's…… different…" James says.

"She's confusing, if you ask me. She never really answered our questions." Remus says thoughtfully.

"I don't like her." Peter says quickly.

"You don't like any girls, Pete…." James adds.

"What do you think of her, Sirius?" Remus asks.

"I'm not really sure yet."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny is lying down on her bed, but her mind is so filled with thoughts, she just can't fall asleep.

"What am I going to do?" She says to no one in particular.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A week later, on a beautiful, sunny Saturday, Ginny is up in the common room trying to make sense of her homework. Because she did miss her fifth year, she is very behind on her work. She's finding it hard to concentrate, too.

_When transfiguring a full sized animal, you must make sure that your spell hits it directly  in the heart; otherwise you might transfigure only part of the animal, which could result in a disaster._

'McGonagall isn't any easier now than she is in the future. Whoa… that sounds weird….'

_When transfiguring a full sized animal, you must make sure that your spell hits it directly in the heart; _

'Poor Sirius…. I wasn't actually in the room, was I? The experience was still horrible. Having to hear it from someone else… That Bellatrix… I swear I'll mutilate her….. or maybe I can just stop it altogether this time…. Yeah….'

_When transfiguring a full sized animal,_

'Wonder what they're doing today…. I could use a laugh…..'

_When transfiguring_

'Hermione was always so good at this subject…. I miss her… I'm so alone….'

She closes her book. "Forget it, I'm never going to be able to do this…. "

"Need some help?" A voice says as someone sits down quickly on the other side of the couch. This causes Ginny to jump, and knock all of her books onto the floor.

She sighs once again and bends down to pick them up. Her necklace slips out from where she had it tucked into her shirt. Sirius, when he stops laughing, sees it.

He gives her an odd look. "Where did you get that?"

So she hadn't exactly… bought it in Diagon Alley, but she _had taken it there._

***flashback…. Err….. forward***

She steps into the library of 12 Grimmauld Place to find Kreacher trying to steal some more 'family artifacts'. He was putting them in what looked to be a dirty pillowcase, like the one he was wearing that day. He picks up one particular book, and then drops it on the floor. Ginny picks it up.

"Kreacher, you dropped this one. Do you want it? Oh…. This must be Sirius's…."

Kreacher bows. "Kreacher did not see young miss, how vile she is…. Kreacher sees her talk with Master…. She ruins him….. it's all her fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kreacher did not say anything, young miss. Kreacher will be on his way now." He walks out toward the door. Ginny fingers the charm on the end of the bookmark. It's a charm of a dog paw print with the letters 'SB' inscribed on it.

A voice comes from behind her. "That book is the Fellowship of the Ring." Ginny turns to face Sirius. "It's very good. You can read it if you like."

She smiles. "Alright, thank you." She notices that he's carrying Kreacher's book bag. "What are you going to do with those?"

"Burn them, probably. They're all about the Dark Arts. Not a good reason to keep them…."

***end flash forward***

Ginny had never given Sirius his book back. He'd never asked for it. After he died, she'd carried it around with her everywhere and finally taken the charm to Diagon Alley to have it put on a necklace.

"Is this yours?"

He looks at her like she's crazy. "….yeah. How did you get it?"

Ginny makes it up as she goes along. She tries to look guilty. "I found the charm on the floor and thought it was cute…. I like dogs."

He buys it. "Oh. I see. I do too." He smiles.

She undoes the clasp from around her neck. "You'll want it back then…"

"No, you keep it. Too girly for me anyway."

There is silence for a moment or two as he looks into her eyes and as much as she hates it, she blushes slightly.

Sirius looks down at her books. "So, what are you having trouble with?"

"All of this..." She looks exasperated. "I'm swamped…. And I'm totally lost."

"Ginny…. Short for Virginia, I imagine?"

She looks at him weird. "Yeah…. So?"

"Short attention span." He actually reads what she's supposed to be doing. "Gin! You're having trouble with this?!? It's so easy!"

"Not for someone who hasn't transfigured anything _living before. And don't call me Gin, it's annoying."_

"Nothing living? Haven't you taken your OWLS?"

"No…"

"Well, then… Dumbledore knew this, and he _still put you in 6th year? I knew he was losing it. I'll help you."_

She suppresses a laugh. "That's ok…."

"No, I insist. I've got the top marks in Transfiguration, Charms, and DADA under Remus and James." He looks proud of himself.

She sighs. "Alright…. As long as you tell me the _right answers…."_

"You don't trust me, Gin? I'm hurt."

"You're one of the Marauders! Of course not! And quit calling me that. It's not my name."

He gets that mischievous look in his eyes. "Why? Does it bother you…. Gin?"

"Yes, Sirius. 'Gin' is a drink. Of course that's annoying. Quit flirting with me and help me with this, or I'll go find Remus."

He salutes her. "Yes, sir!"

She hits him in the head with a book.

********************************************************************************

So, how did that one go? I know it's been a long time. Hopefully the next one won't take as long. Adios! ^__^ Make sure to push the purple button! Thanks! Oh yeah! Free cookies to whoever can pick out the PotC line! Yes, I'm _still _obsessed. JD… *drools*


	5. The Wait Will Make the Heart Grow

Disclaimer: NOT MINE. K? ^__^

A/n: No one got the quote! I had two guesses, and they were very good. The quote was from the scene where Jack has just saved Elizabeth from drowning, and sees her medallion. Ringing any bells? The actual line is 'Where did you get that?' It sticks out in my head because…. I dunno…. Probably coz I've seen the movie so many times…. ^__~

**Shoutouts: **

**xxSimarilBladexx****: Thanks! School's going fine. It's still school, but I've got creative writing club to pull me through. (Tuesday at least) Thanks for telling me which part you liked the best. I it when the reviewers do that. Luv ya!**

**Porphyrophobic Grape: **Hehehe. Cool review. It was very interesting and amused me for quite some time. ^__~

**LighthouseStripes: **I'm glad you like my story! Did ya read the other one?

**Sirius-Sexy-Lady: **Aww. Your school won't let you have a writing club? They won't let you start your own clubs? That's stupid…. 

**KeeperOfTheMoon: **Hmmm…. Did she update? Let's see… no! Hehehe. Just messin' with ya. I know how it can be with updating ^__^;;

**Auroralexis: **Nope on the line, but that was a good guess. ^__^ Hope you like this chapter!

**LuciusIsPimp11:** Hooked? *rubs hands together with evil look in eyes* Yes…. My plan is working…. ^__~ Just kidding….

**Ice princess12: **I agree totally. 

**Green Eyes: **Hehehe. Never thought about that one…. *scratches head* Oh well. Good guess though. You're smart. And evil. And that's not a good combination *hides behind Sirius* Yes, I'm holding him hostage. But, you know this. ^__~

Chapter Five

So, it goes on this way for awhile, and Ginny starts to catch up in her classes, not without Sirius's help, of course. She hangs out with the Marauders a lot, but only stays because of Sirius. James thinks it's odd that Sirius wants her hanging around as much as she does. He asks Sirius about this one day out on the lawn by the lake, when Peter and Remus were at other places.

"So, what's with you keeping Ginny around? You don't like her, do you? I thought you said that you'd never settle to one girl." He says, accusingly.

Sirius meets James eyes and doesn't say anything.

"Well?"

Sirius lays back on the grass and looks up at the sky. "I don't know. She's different. She's easy to talk to and not as giggly as some of those girls that Evans hangs around with. Speaking of Evans, what's going on with you two? Is she able to tolerate you yet?" He grins, knowing he's touched a soft subject. 

"Shut up. And quit changing the subject. We were talking about you, my dear friend."

Remus and Peter walk up.

Remus sits down. "We've been looking for you guys."

Peter is grinning. Sirius takes one look at him and then looks away. "You know what? I'm not going to ask."

"Look what I got, James!" He waves his hand around excitedly.

Sirius rolls his eyes. "I'm _really not going to ask…."_

Peter throws it at James, who catches it because of his quick reflexes. "Hey! It's that Snitch I was playing with last year. Cool!" 

"Fun…" Sirius says. He notices that the girls are sitting on the other side of the lake. He elbows James. "Hey, what do you say we eavesdrop? They won't notice, they don't see us now."

James grins. "Alright."

***meanwhile, on the other side of the lake***

Ginny is sitting around with Lily and her friends. She smiles and leans back on the grass. They're talking about guys. She likes Lily a lot, she's very sweet, but her friends are too giggly. And, of course, she doesn't know many of the people they're talking about. She could give them stories about their children, though.

A girl that looks somewhat like Cho Chang says, "So, who do you like, Lily?" 

Lily blushes. Quickly, she replies, "No one."

"You're lying! I _know _you like James…."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Well, maybe a little. But, if you tell him, I'll… well, don't tell him."

"We won't. Doesn't it feel good to tell someone though?"

"Yeah…" Ginny smiles. "So… Ginny… you must like _someone _by now. We're two months in now. Who is he? Frank Longbottom, maybe? Or Amos Diggory?

"Nope. I'm disinclined to interact with the male species." This was her answer back after she got over Harry, and then Michael, and finally, Dean. 

"That's not true. I've seen you talking to Sirius Black quite a bit lately."

"He's helping me out with my school work. This year's a lot harder than I expected."

"Sure…"

"Plus…" Ginny says, relaxed. "Every girl in their right mind likes him, a little, right? He can have his pick from the supermodels of the school. That's not me, either." She starts pulling grass up from the ground.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Marauders are in a good spot to hear the girls now. Close enough to see them, but the girls wouldn't be able to find them easily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily sits up. "You _do _like him, don't you?" She grins, almost evilly. "I think we need to play match-maker, girls."

Ginny sits up, too. She's frowning. "No, unless you want me to defenestrate you."

"…Defenestrate?"

"To throw out a window." She stands up. "Well, I'm off to the library. See you all later." She walks off.

"Well, this should be fun." Lily says, more to herself than anyone else. She smiles.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius stands up. "I'm going to follow Gin."

"You stalking her or something?" 

For a reply, Sirius kicks him in the head.

*******************************************************************

Short chapter, I know. I'll try my _hardest to get the next one up by this weekend, definitely on Tuesday. (I'm off school.) This depends on if you review, so, push that little button! Yes, it is calling __your name. Give in…. go on….._


	6. Stronger or Fonder

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever, own any of this… sadly…. But I do own the characters from my original story! *waves*

A/n: Yes, I'm off today. It's quite nice. Except for my English teacher gave us homework…. Evil…. Ahem, yes. *dramatic pose* Onto the shoutouts!

**Shoutouts:**

**Katie Bell, Chaser: **Yep. Me too ^__~

**Kvh90-always: **Well, I feel privileged that you reviewed my story. Thanks! Glad you like! ^__^

**Marba50:** Hehehe. I have read a fic like that before, but the end was kind of confusing and it turned to Ginny/Remus at the end. *laughs* don't ask…

**KittyCat2000:** Cool! Newbie! I like new reviewers. Hope you like this chappie!

**Devil'sBestFriend:***smiles* Thanks!

**Slantedsidewalk: **Yes, I learned the meaning of that word last Tuesday. I have been using it as much as possible. It's a fun word, and it's my new favorite word. DEFENESTRATE! Hehehehe. Randomness….

**Killer Angel: **You'll just have to wait and see ^__^

**Porphyrophobic Grape: **Hehehe. Hopefully I didn't take as long in updating this time…. Sirius the stalker…. Hehehe… he can come stalk me if he wants to. ^__^

**xxSimarilBladexx****: Yay me! I'm glad you think so. You're so sweet! Luv ya!**

**Sirius-Sexy-Lady: **Why do you get in trouble? Do you write stories about the teachers or something?

**Terriah: **^__^ Hope this was soon enough for you!

**Zeldagrl436: **Hehehe. I'm glad you love it!

**Woodelf193: ***to the alleluia chorus* Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Hap-pie Birthday! You back on OW? Is that why you changed your name? Ne? Ne?

**LuciusIsPimp11: **Yes, I felt that it was a little short… Hopefully this one will be longer!

Chapter Six

Ginny decides to head to the Common Room instead of the library, thinking it would be nice to be alone for a little while and there would probably be someone to bother her in the library, Madam Pince, for instance. Little does she know that someone is following her every move. 

_I'm not stalking her. I'm not. Why am I doing this then? Is it because I like her? I don't know. But I'm not stalking her. Just… following… to see if I can get any information. Yes. _Sirius is just a few steps behind her, being very quiet for once, so she won't catch him. _Where is she going? _Ginny turns down the corridor toward the common room instead of the library. _I'm not going to be able to follow her into the common room… Oh well… not like I'm trying to stalk her or anything. I'm not… I'm just concerned… for her well being. He nods. __Well, better go another way. He turns at a hallway on the left, to take a short cut to the common room. _

Ginny hears footsteps fading away. "Who was that?" She turns around, but doesn't see anyone. "Oh well. Cornish Pixies."  The portrait opens and Ginny walks in. She, seeing there is no one in the room, flops down on the couch.  Sirius is sitting just beyond the bend in the stair well that goes up to the dorms. 

Ginny grabs her diary and a pen and starts to read aloud as she's writing. "Lily is nice. Remus reminds me of Hermione, and Sirius is wonderful. But I miss Ron, Hermione, and Harry. It's not the same without them."

_Again this "Harry" guy._Sirius thinks. _Wait- am I jealous? Of a girl? That's a first…. She does look cute sitting down there, though. _

Ginny looks up at the wall. "What if I can't fix this? It hardly sounds possible…. But I never pictured myself in the seventies, did I? Why was _I _sent here? Harry could have done this better. He was his godson, after all. He knew him best…. Poor guy…. He's so happy now.  Why would anyone want to take that away from him?" She looks out the window. She can see Lily and co. and three Marauders. "Where is he?" _I do like him, don't I? He could be hurt… or… She shakes her head. "Man, I'm obsessed. I think I need to go bang my head against a wall or something." She looks out there again. "Still not there…" _Come on… he's just a guy. _She lies back down on the couch. "Yeah, a cute one." She whispers._

Sirius creeps up to his dorm, making sure to skip the steps that might creak. _Who was she looking for? Me? Nah…_ He walks down the stairs as if he had gone up to his dorm to get something. 

"Hey, Gin." He says, smiling.

She jumps. "How long have you been standing there?" 

He notices that her eyes are watery, like she is about to cry. "I just walked down a second ago. What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just really stressed at the moment." She blinks her eyes several times to get her tears to go away.

"I can fix that. Sit down." She complies. He sits down next to her. "Now, tell me what's bothering you."

She looks at him skeptically. 

"I promise it will make you feel better."

"Yes…" She says sarcastically. "I'll just spill my whole story out to someone I barely know, who would probably turn around and tell everyone else. I don't think so."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Really?"

"You have my word as a Marauder."

 "Why do you care so much all of the sudden?" He shrugs. She sighs. "I miss my friends back home. I'm never going to see them again." _If I do, they won't recognize me…. _

"Why?"

"Because they aren't here. They're at home."

"You're being too vague. Where's home?"

"Far away." 

"Can't you see them over the holidays? They're only a couple of weeks away."

"No. I can't go back home."

_She's opening up to me. _He asks, "Were you close to your friends?"

"Yes. There were four of them, one being my brother, Ron. Hermione, who Ron asked out a couple of weeks before I left, is just like Remus, actually."

"Bookworm?" He asks, smiling.

"Yeah." She smiles. "Harry is Ron's best friend. He's sweet, but he can get annoying sometimes."

_Good. She wasn't with him then. _"What about the other?"

She sighs. "I didn't know him very well. He was really nice to me. But he…" She stops. 

 "He what?"

She looks at him, but looks away quickly. She shakes her head. "He died." _That was weird…. I can't really take it seriously because he's sitting right next to me. That's the first time I've actually said he died. Never really believed it, I suppose….._

He sees the pain on her face. "I'm sorry."

She doesn't look at him. "It's ok. It's not your fault…"

He can't think of a reply. "I'm going to go find James, alright? I'll talk to you later." She nods. "Listen, if you ever need someone to talk to, you can trust me, ok?"

She smiles. "Thank you, Sirius." He returns the smile, and then walks out. "Funny," She says to the now closed portrait hole, "You said the same thing to me at number 12 Grimmauld Place last Christmas."

**********************************************************************

So, what did you think? Good? Hope so. Review! 


	7. I Can't Quite Remember Anyway

Disclaimer: Not mine…. But maybe one day….

A/n: Wow. It's been awhile. ^__^ School's been demanding. Between that and creative writing club and tutoring the little kiddies, I don't have too much time. Most of that is spent sewing me and woodelf193's dresses for the LotR premiere. But *dramatic pose* I have finished hers, and it's not a rush to do mine (I was trying to get hers done by Halloween), therefore, I will have more time to write. Good? Good.

**Shoutouts:**

**Sirius-sexy-lady: **Well, that stinks. But, the point is, you have fun writing them, right? ^__~

**Zeldagrl436:** ^__^ I'm glad.

**Twilight singer: **Cool new sn. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you'll like this one too, but at this current moment, I have no idea what it's going to be about yet. Should be interesting… Nope. I haven't seen Once Upon A Time in Mexico. I wanted to, but it's rated R. I've seen some pictures from it though. ^__^

**Woodelf193: **Ok, ok. So, you're still on OW. How was I to know? ^__^ True though, I never really got over Orli. He's hot. *nods* Anyway… yeah… Squish! Hehehehe.

**Killer Angel: **Thanks! I hope you like this one!

**Devil'sBestFriend:** Really? That's cool!

**Dassa**** Mudruffin: Hehehehe. I always love getting people hooked…**

**Mystic blue silver rose: **Me too. This is my favorite pairing ^__^!

**Terriah:** Maybe in a couple of chapters. I've got it all planned, don't fret….

**cAnDyNhEaRtS**: **Yes, I believe we all do. Except for my friend Woodelf193 (she likes Remus better, what's wrong with her? *shakes head*) Ok, I'll try to make him more stuck up. *cackles and stops abruptly* He must be perfect, *nods* yes……**

**Topaz: **Thanks! Yes, I will get to the reason in the sequel, but first I must finish this one! Hehehe. I'm glad you like my style. That's cool. ^__^

**HeatherM****: Thanks for all the reviews. ^__^**

**Arella**** Halo: I'm glad you like. I hope this was soon enough for you! (it wasn't for me… but hey, I've been busy…)**

**AnniBug****: I know exactly what you mean. There should be WAYYYYY more. *nods***

Chapter Seven

Sirius is walking down to the Great Hall, tired after a long night in the Shrieking Shack. _I don't know what's going on with me. When I'm around her, I feel .like I can let the guise down. I trust her. I _do _like her, and I like being around her. But, does she like me the same way? Why wouldn't she? Any other girl would be begging to go out with me, right? _ He puts on his handsomely devilish grin and winks at a few fourth years who were trying to catch his eye. They giggle and he walks quicker down to his seat between James and Remus and sits down.

James shakes his head at the still giggling girls. "Women… anyway, Hey. Dumbledore says that he has an announcement to make. Figure it's anything interesting?" 

Sirius smirks. "Maybe he's finally cracked."

Remus is reading the Daily Prophet. "Don't be so stupid, Sirius. Or is that too hard for you?"

"Just because you have top marks in everything, Moony, doesn't mean you're smarter than me. I don't see you with a girl."

This amuses Remus. "Don't see you with one either."

"Well, atleast I-"

"Ol' Bumblebee is standing up now."

Dumbledore has that twinkle never absent in his eyes. "May I have your attention? Ah, good. This year, the teachers and I have decided to have a ball on New Year's Eve night. But- there is something extra- over in America, they have a dance called the Sadie Hawkins dance, in which the ladies invite the men." His eyes are on full twinkle mode now. "Sound like fun?" He sits down. 

Sirius nods. "Yep, he's finally cracked."

James sighs. "Great…" He looks down at where Lily and Ginny are sitting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lily, you better ask James before someone else does…" Ginny taunts, smirking. Sirius are James are trying to listen in, but there is too much commotion going on. 

Lily smiles. "I'll ask James the second you ask Sirius."

"Sure you can wait that long? Because that's not happening." She looks at Sirius who is sitting a little way down the table. Their eyes lock for a second, but Ginny looks away quickly. 

"Yeah, I'll ask Sirius right after I ask Snape and he says 'yes'." They both laugh. "We have the same problem, Lily."

"What's that?"

"No courage what so ever."

"I agree." They both nod.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_What do I do now?_ Sirius wonders. _She's looking over at that bloody git Snape. What in the- wait- they're laughing. Good. Maybe I just need to turn the charm on with Gin. Worth a try, right? _He grins, proud of his new plan, and stands up to go talk to her. Three girls run up to him.

"Will you go with me, please?"

"No! He's going with me!"

"They're both nuts, Sirius. Go with me!"

Sirius smiles, a little awkwardly, but quickly recovers. "Ladies… calm down. You'll have to let me decide. Not that I wouldn't be happy to go with all three of you, but I could hardly say that that would work." Quickly, he says, "I'll get back to you." He looks over at Ginny, who saw the whole thing and is rolling her eyes.

_That just blew my chance… if I had one in the first place…_ He sighs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A couple of days later, Sirius is walking down the hall, lost in his thoughts when he runs into someone. He looks down, hoping it's Ginny, because it seems like she's been avoiding him since the announcement. Unfortunately, it's not her; it's one of Lily's friends. Sirius searches through his memory bank for a name.   
  


"Alice, right?" She nods, and then smiles.

"Have a date yet? Because you can always go with-"

Not wanting to be asked _again_, he interrupts, with a lie. "Sure, I have one."

_Liar…_ Alice smirks. "Who then? I haven't heard yet." 

He puts on his devilish grin, getting caught up in his lie. "Oh… you know who."

_She asked him already? That's unlike Ginny… _She looks surprised. "She asked you already? I thought she wasn't going to." 

"Guess she couldn't resist…" He says, leaning on the wall.

Alice smiles, having believed him. "Good then." She runs off.

Sirius now looks worried. "Who asked me, I wonder?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny looks horrified. "He said _what?"_

***************************************************************************

This chapter was brought to you by a BIG bottle of Sprite Remix and Relient K's "Sadie Hawkins Dance".There. Now, I swear on the precious that the next one won't take me so long. I'm sooooooooooo sorry it has. Just remember three things over the break.

Review. I love you all (not like that!!! *offended*) so review! Sirius is miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. All mine. *nods* It's true. *dodges sharp and pointy objects being thrown at her* Hey Elfie! Could use that frying pan! M-I-N-E mine. Though he belongs to JK Rowling, she abused the poor guy. 

So, *pulls out metal detector looking thing* I'm off on the search for Sirius, (he ran away) so, hasta luego!

*somewhere in a dark forest*

Sirius looks around and rests against a tree. "She'll never find me in here…"

Oh yes I will.


	8. So If You're Waiting for Love

Disclaimer: I hate doing these things…. No, I don't own Sirius Black. One day, perhaps…..

Sirius: *takes a break from trying to chop the door down so he can escape again* 

Heh. Like that'll ever happen.

One can always hope…….

A/n: Exams are over, I'm out for the break, I finished the dresses, I've seen Rotk, done with my Christmas shopping (almost)…. Why do you care? This means faster chapters! Goodie! ^__^ I'm happy too. I've missed my keyboard…. And the reviews, of course, they're my favorite part….^__~ Oh yes, the title and chapter titles now come from the song "Sunny Days" by Jars of Clay. Go listen to it!

**Shoutouts:**

**Raclswt****: Thanks! Sorry this one wasn't very soon…….**

**Arella**** Hallo: You're missing sleep to read my story? I feel special! ^__^**

**Twilight singer: **Hey! Thanks so much for all of your nice reviews! Did ya go see Rotk? My friend woodelf193 and I dressed up. It was so much fun! We were the only two for the 4:00 showing last Wednesday. It's over now…. I'm sad. *watches preview for PoA* Now I'm not. ^__^

**Woodelf193: **Well, like we discussed the other day, I have Sirius locked up in the cage and I have successfully hidden the keys…. Somewhere. ^__~ Hey Siri, wanna take me for a ride in your Camero? ^__^ We can pick up Remus and Elfie….

**Devil'sBestFriend: **Thanks!

**Zeldagrl436: **Well, you'll have to fight over Remus with my friend woodelf193. But I already have plans for him in this story… sorry… ^__~ Maybe later.

**Moon_girl****: We'll see. I might put that in the third part of this epic. Epic. Hehehe. That has to be a poem though. Yes, we just finished the Odyssey in English class if you were wondering….**

**Killer Angel: **Sorry for the wait…. They will eventually, I promise.

**Bimboobee****: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anonymous: **Sorry it's taken so long…. I've been up to my shoulders in exam stuff recently… but it's over now, and that means more chappies faster!

**Sirius_Starbaby****: Thanks! Like the sn!**

**xMadgirl**: **Thanks! I really like your story too. Update, K?**

**HeatherM****: Thanks!**

**s.s.harry****: I'm glad you like my story, and I love yours. Update soon? Pweeease?**

And….. after the long wait… *drum roll* Heh heh….

Chapter Eight

Alice looks confused. "Well, that's what he told me…" 

Ginny looks like she's about to rip her hair out. "Well, he's a ruddy liar, and I'm going to hurt him." She sighs slowly, kind of like letting the steam out of a tea kettle so it won't explode, you know? Ginny appears calm again. She stands up. "Thank you for telling me, Alice. I must leave now. I have a bone to pick with an idiot." She smiles sweetly and walks out.

Alice looks over at Lily. 

"What?"  
  


"Lily, that girl scares me sometimes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sirius is having a nice conversation with the rest of his groupies in the middle of the hallway in front of the Great Hall. 

"I'm telling you, Prongs, one day, every guy is going to have one of these."

James shakes his head. "But it's so simple…."

Remus nods. "Yes, because the muggles made it."

"… all they did was put a motor on a bicycle."

Sirius has a fire in his eyes. His eyes have a faraway look. He puts his arm over James's shoulder. "But just think… we have magic… we could make it fly…"

Remus covers his eyes with his hand. "He's gone over the deep end."

James is trying to understand what's so exciting about all of this. "A flying motorbike?"

Suddenly, a harsh voice is heard coming up from behind them. "_Black!_" Sirius is pulled out of his reverie.

"Sounds like someone's mad, Padfoot." James grins.

Hurriedly, Remus says, "Well, good talking to you, Sirius. James?" They both run off.

Sirius is afraid to turn and look at her, not quite sure of what he did. "Yes, Gin?" He turns to face her.

Her cheeks have a tint of red and her lips are pursed together. She's mad. "May I inquire as to why you said that I asked you to the dance?"

Sirius is confused. "I never said that."

This makes Ginny even madder. "Alice said you did. I trust her word."

_Alice__… oh… Sirius looks around and sees that they're attracting a few looks. He gently pushes Ginny to the side of the hallway. "Gin… Gin… chill. I said nothing of the sort. All I told her, was, well, I never gave her a name."_

This doesn't satisfy Ginny. "But you implied that I asked you."

"I let her think what she wanted to, Gin. I didn't want her to ask me."

Ginny rolls her eyes. "Sirius, she asked Frank Longbottom three days ago."

"And how was I supposed to know that?"

"Sirius Black, do you think that every girl is in love with you?" She shakes her head. "You're in for a big surprise." She turns and starts walking. _Why does he have to be such an idiot?_

Sirius grabs her arm.  "Of course not. James is the airhead, not me."

She smirks. "You're on your way."

"Gin…"

"Ok, ok. So who _are _you going with?"

_Here it comes…_ He thinks.  "No one yet. I'm waiting for a certain girl to ask me, but she hasn't yet."

Ginny is instantly curious. "Who?..." He gives her a look. "….oh. Well, she's not going."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't want to."

Sirius gives her a pleading look. "I'm not going if I don't go with her."

"That's your problem then… Why?"

"I'm not sure…" He says quietly. There is an awkward silence.

"Sirius… you can let go of my arm now."

"Gin…"

"Why are you so persistent?" Inside, she's pleased. _He's dying for me to ask him. Too bad._

"Why are you afraid of me?"

This catches her off guard. "I'm not."

He touches her cheek. Their eyes are locked for a second, but then she spins on her heel and runs outside.

"Do I follow her?" Sirius asks himself.

"Women problems?"

"Shut up, Snivellus."

"Oh, that hurt, Black." He walks away laughing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily runs up to Ginny outside. "Aren't you cold? You don't have a coat."

Ginny sighs. "I'm fine." 

Lily grins. "Guess what?"  
  


"What?"

"I asked James to the dance!"

"Told you you wouldn't be able to wait for me. Where's those two galleons that now belong to me? Hehehe. Just kidding. That's great!"

"I know." She sighs. "I hope he doesn't act like a total airhead the whole time. You still haven't asked Sirius? But you two were just talking… and-" She sees the look on Ginny's face. "Oh. Well,"

"I told him I'm not going."

"Oh."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The night of the ball/party, all of the girls in Gryffindor are going nuts trying to get 'prepared' in time. All of them, except for Ginny, that is. She is sitting on the common room couch, (a/n: yes, _the couch, Elfie) reading a book. _

Someone sits down beside her. "Still not going, Gin? I bet you're regretting that choice right now… You don't get to dress up and do your hair all fancy and everything."

"No, Sirius, I'm not going. I don't regret it. I don't like dressing up. Are you going?"

"No. I stand on what I told you earlier."

Ginny makes sure the book is hiding her face. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, if I _did _go, I would have asked you." Her blush is as red as her hair.

He grins. "I knew it." He puts his feet on the table and stretches out with his hands behind his head, eyes closed. Suddenly he's hit upside the head with Ginny's book.

"Why are you such an idiot?"

"Because I'm a guy."

She smiles. "Good reason. I don't know why I put up with you men at all…."

"Gin, since neither of us are going, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Ok."

**********************************************************

Well, that was a nice long chapter, I think. Ready for a kiss? I am. Stay tuned for the next chapter, definitely. It will not take as long, I promise or may I bet chopped up and made into stew. Yes, I just watched Finding Nemo. Just keep swimming…. Merry Christmas! Bye until next time! Say bye, Sirius.

Sirius: *from cage that he's locked in (don't worry, the key's in his wallet…. He just doesn't know it…)* Bye. Review, because it makes _her happy, and if she's happy, she might let me out…._

Not likely. ^__^ But thanks anyway!

Sirius: *sigh*


	9. It's A Promise I'll Keep

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am not responsible for them, or for what havoc they may wreck on the world.

A/n: Sorry…. Every time I promise to get these done sooner, and every time it doesn't work out that way. . Sorry….. I'll try to make this next one sooner… ^__~

**Shoutouts:**

**Zeldagrl436: **Cool. I hope you like this chappie. ^__~

**Killer Angel: **Thanks. You're psychic? You should have told me before! ^__~ I wonder if you guess the date of this one.

**Roma J. Lupin: **Hehehe. I loooooove Spongebob. I know this wasn't very soon… sorry….

**Woodelf193: **I don't think so. THE couch… well… I know! Let's put it in Snapey-poo's classroom. That'll work, don't you think? ^__~

Sirius: *steals keyboard* Remus's got it easy. He doesn't have to listen to _her _sing all the time. She's awful. *gives keyboard back*

I resent that… grr… I think I'm gonna let the little one come see you later…

Sirius: NO!

Hahahaha….

**Terriah: **I know! Sirius isn't supposed to look old… stupid casting directors…

**Arella**** Hallo: I'm glad you liked it. ^__^**

**s.s.harry****: Update, k? ^__^**

**Legolas-lvr: **nice sn…. Thanks for putting me on your fav. Author's list! People like you make me feel so special! ^__^

**xBeautifulxLiesx**: **I'm glad someone else likes Relient K. I loooooove that song. ^__^**

**twilight**** singer: Well… I didn't want her to go for him _that _quickly. I'm trying to not write a canon-sue… they aren't fun… ^__~ Ooh, I know. I love Pippin. He's soooo cute! Didn't you just want to smack Frodo when he said, "It's mine…" Grrr…. Elfie was Galadriel and I was Eowyn. It was fun. ^__^ The movie was good, but I still think I like TTT better. Not sure… RotK was REALLY long. I'll probably like it more when it comes out on video and I can take a break every hour or so. So, you're one of the brave ones… asking for the "Gary Oldman" rant…. I'll spare you the whole thing. Firstly: I think he's too old… Dunno your opinion, but I don't think he's cute enough to play Siri… Secondly: I've only seen him play evil people, so he'll do the "Eeeek! He's a homicidal maniac" Sirius but I don't know about the more easy-going guy he was in the fifth book. You know?**

**PoTtErLuVeR2: **Here's MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE. ^__^

**Ayumi-dono****: *cackles evilly* I love converting people… I used to be a d/g shipper too, but then I got sick of it… so… here I am. ^__^**

**Piranha Out for Sirius Meat: **Maybe you'll get your wish… ^__~

Chapter Nine

"This way." He pulls her though a hallway. 

"Where are we going?" She asks. He grins and stops in front of a painting with a little girl and a dog. He then proceeds to bark at it. The little girl laughs and the portrait swings open, revealing a passageway.

"Feel privileged, Gin. James doesn't even know about this one." The step inside and he shuts the portrait behind them. "This one isn't on the map. Lumos."

"Map? Why are you showing this to me?"

He starts walking. "Because you need a place to escape to sometimes just like I do."

"Sirius…"

He turns around. "What?"

She shakes her head. He keeps walking.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After awhile,

"We're almost there… Here." He pushes up, and a plate moves from over the opening. Sirius pulls himself up and out elegantly, of course, nothing less. He offers her a hand. "That cover is made of stone, but it's not really as heavy as it looks."

Ginny nods and pulls herself out of the tunnel just like he did. He smiles and shakes his head. Ginny looks around. 

"We're in the middle of the forest…"

"We're not that far from the edge, really." He points to his left. "If you walk that way for a minute or so, you'll be out." She nods her approval.

"Nice. So, how did you find this? Or do I really want to know?"

Sirius sits down against a tree, in a relaxed position, with his feet stretched out and arms behind his head. "Well…" He shuts his eyes. Proud of himself, he says, "You see, I'm an animagus. So, I just happened to be running along barking- my animagus form is a dog- and I saw the picture swing open." He opens his eyes to see her reaction. She kneels down beside him and frowns.

"Why do you trust me so easily? Why did you tell me that you're an unregistered animagus? I could go tell everyone else and you three could get into serious trouble."

"Firstly, I don't think you would do that, it's not in your character. Secondly, how did you know that only three of us are animaguses? I didn't tell you that. Lucky guess, I suppose? And thirdly," He kisses her. 

Little red flags go up somewhere in the back of her mind. _I can't do this. Besides what I told myself last _time I broke up with a guy, this is _all _wrong! He's too old for me back home! Then again, I guess I'm not going back home. When I get there, I'll be older too, so why not? And I'm going to save them…__

Sirius sits back again, grinning in that devishly handsome way. Ginny has a somewhat shocked look on her face.

"Well, judging by the look on your face, I'd say you liked that. So, now you can be my girlfriend."

She shakes her head. "I can't."

"Why?" Puppy eyes.

"Because we'll just eventually break up and then we won't talk to each other anymore, and…" _And then there's no chance saving him because he won't listen to me._

"Why don't you trust me?"

She sighs. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Well…" She sits down beside him. "When I was eleven… I had a 'run-in' with Voldemort." She winces a little when she says his name. "I didn't know it was him, the guy I knew was a seemingly nice, sweet, and kind of cute sixteen-year-old.  He helped me out with some problems I was having and in return he… possessed me. I didn't have a clue what was going on until one day when I almost got myself and Harry killed. I trusted him, and I told him _everything_." It seems like she's talking more to herself now. "He knows everything about me, and still haunts my dreams sometimes…" She looks back at Sirius. "I don't trust anyone easily anymore… and no one fully. It's just the way I get by." He doesn't say anything, because he doesn't know what to say. She stands up again. "And that's the wonderful history of the life of Ginny Weasley."

"Weasley?"

_Crap. _"Oh… a… nickname back home."

He nods. "Gin… I had no idea about that… I'm sorry." He stands up.

"You shouldn't have known, and don't be sorry. If you tell anyone, I'll have to hurt you."

"I won't."

*mood change* "This is a nice spot, Sirius." She looks around for a minute or so. "Why did you kiss me, anyway?"

"Let's go back now, Gin."

"So now you think I'm a weirdo…" She sighs.

"No," He looks into the woods that are growing darker. "I just hear something. Let's get out of here."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day…

Lily and Ginny are walking down the hall. Lily's in the middle of a rant. Ginny is nodding politely and saying 'yeah' at the times she is supposed to. "And he's so…. Oooooh…. Self-absorbed and arrogant and…" The Marauders walk up.

James runs his hand through his hair. "Talking about me, love?"

Lily's face was already red, so, no change there. Her hands ball into fists. "Argh!" She slaps James and walks off.

Ginny nods and calls after her. "Good point, Lily." James takes off after her. Remus and Peter step into the library which isn't very far off.

Sirius grins. "They're _made _for each other."

"Oh, I know…"

"Listen, Gin, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Can't."

His hopes are crushed. "Why not?"

"I've got detention with McGonagall."

He scratches his head. "You know, I think I do too."

*******************************************************

^__^ I like this chapter. If you think the whole "Chamber of Secrets" part is weird, sorry. I liked it though. ^__^ Umm… does anyone know if 'animaguses' is grammatically correct? *scratches head* 

Sirius: I know.

Tell me then.

Sirius: I'm not telling you.

Fine then. Oh, Kenzie….

Sirius: Don't bring her in here! She's insane!

She's only seven, Sirius.

Sirius: That doesn't make a difference! She stapled a pancake to the back of my shirt! She's scary!

*cracks up*

Sirius: *shakes head* R/r… please…


	10. If You Don't Mind Believing

A/n: Sorry it has taken so long! I think my inspiration has finally come back though. I don't know exactly what I owe it to, but here's the chapter! It is dedicated to surrethereal who wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote something. Thanks! I don't own anything except my excuse for a plot!

Chapter Ten

The rest of the year went by rather uneventfully. Nothing of note really happened, except Lily started to tolerate James a little more.

Everyone was saying their goodbyes and their 'you'd better write or I'll kill you's.

Ginny would stay in a flat at the Three Cauldrons provided by Dumbledore. He even gave her several galleons to go shopping. Maybe he _was _a little off the wall, but he was a nice headmaster.

Sirius hadn't even looked over at her since they left the school. It was making her very angry because she did not know why. She looked over at Lily, who had a wide grin.

Ginny looked shocked. "Lily… did you just wave goodbye to _James? _You were _smiling!_"

Lily blushed and shrugged it off. "No sense in being rude."

Ginny nodded. "Well, I guess you're right. Have a nice break, then." She smiled, but out the corner of her eye she watched Sirius walk out with James.

"You too! See you soon!" They hugged and Lily walked off.

* * *

James laughed with a confident air. "Ha! My plan is working!"

"Too bad this is your 5000th try."

James shrugged. "Well, persistence _is _a virtue, Padfoot."

"No it's not."

James frowned at Sirius's grin. "Well, I don't see you having any luck either, my dear friend. She didn't say goodbye to you."

"No, Prongs, you have it wrong. _I _didn't say goodbye to _her." _He smiled, proud of himself.

"What difference does that make?" James asked, confused. Sirius's logic wasn't the easiest thing to follow.

"Look." He motioned toward Ginny. "It's driving her crazy." As he basked in his self-made glory, he spotted his family. He sighed, any happiness leaving him.

James put a hand on his shoulder. "It's only a couple of weeks and you can stay with us."

"No. I'm getting out of there for good this year."

* * *

Ginny sat at the ice cream parlor. For the past few weeks, she had simply been walking about the streets of Diagon Alley. She had even started her homework, which proved one thing.

She was bored.

Being bored let her think on things, like how much she missed home… and if she really would be able to change something. These were interesting thoughts, but her main ones were a bit different.

_Why didn't he say goodbye at the train station? I didn't make him mad, did I? What if he did it on purpose? What if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore? How will I save him then? _She pulled at her hair.

"Argh! Why is this driving me crazy?"

"It must have been pretty bad to get you talking to yourself, Gin." He said, sitting down across from her.

She blushed from surprise, but quickly countered with a glare.

"Leave me alone, Sirius."

He mocked a hurt face. "But Gin… don't you want to be nicer to the guy who has been plaguing your thoughts since that day?"

"Plaguing is right…" She covered her mouth, realizing that she gave it away.

"Knew it." He replied, grinning. "Well, I shall walk around with you then, to make up for the pain I have caused you." He smoothly suggested.

"You mean you're making me spend the whole day with you?" She made a bitter face.

"I knew you couldn't say no." He winked.

* * *

"So what have you been doing besides missing me?"

"Quit being so self absorbed. Actually, I have been very productive… in getting my homework done."

He started laughing. "Are you serious?"

She laughed too. "Unfortunately, yes."

"See? You don't have to be so bitter all the time. Have some fun in life. You only get one chance at it." He grinned, but stopped, seeing her face.

She shakes her head. "No. You have to keep your guard up. People will take advantage of you all the time. Too many bad things have happened to trust in just anyone."

They stopped walking. "I didn't mean to upset you."

She waved it off. "It's ok."

They started walking again. He thought about that conversation in the forest. "Gin… do you trust me?"

She smiled. "With my life! And don't ever forget it. No matter what happens."

He smiled back and thought over that for awhile. She definitely knew something that she wasn't saying. She would tell in time, hopefully.

A few minutes later, he asked, "What is your family like?"

"Well, there are seven of us kids. And luckily," She rolled her eyes, "I am the only girl. And the youngest. There is no privacy. Anywhere. I can't do anything without being watched. Especially when I hang around a guy. They're too overprotective. They all do listen to Mum pretty well, after flustering her a bit. Dad works at the Ministry and he's always bringing home muggle things and taking them apart." She shook her head.

They sat on a bench. Sirius looked up at the sky. "That sounds perfect. Brothers that you can just hang out with… whenever you want to, and two parents that will care for you… no matter what. Mine surely don't." He frowned.

"Don't say that…"

He looked back at her. "It's true! I'm the disgrace of the family."

"Sirius…"

"I only worry about Regulus. They've got him. I just wish I could do something…" He had a dark look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky, I guess…" Ginny thought aloud to herself. Feeling bad for Sirius, she took his hand and squeezed it. "You can join my family." She smiled.

He looked down at their hands and back at her. He smiled. "So, I actually get to meet this family of yours?"

"Yep! I can promise you that."

"That sounds wonderful…"

"I know. But you're going to stick out like a sore thumb. We've all got red hair."

"All of you?" She nodded. He laughed.

* * *

They walked back to where Ginny was staying.

"I'll be at James's until we come shopping. If you need me, you can owl."

"Ok." She smiled.

He smiled mischievously and kissed her hand. "Goodnight, fair lady Ginny."

"Quit flirting, Sirius."

"I can flirt if I wish. I see it is making you blush."

"Oh, go away." She shut the door.

He grinned all the way to the Potter's.

* * *

Thanks to everyone that put up with the long wait and wanted me to keep going! I'd love to hear from you! R/r! 


End file.
